


Us Remains Impossible

by Powrhug



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Ep 2.01, F/M, Jenna you in danger girl, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powrhug/pseuds/Powrhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t say his name.” She finally turns her head to look into the eyes that held her tight in ways that make her fear. “That’s not part of the deal.”</p><p>She looks back toward the darkening ocean as he smiles. “It could be.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Us Remains Impossible

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Matthew Good song. Spoilers for 2x01, written as a sorta coda for that episode as I wondered why Jenna was in the car with Wo Fat. This was me working out the choices she was making, why she was making them, and as I said in the fic, "The choice was hers. Hers alone. But she made it before him. And her. And them."
> 
> Originally on Livejournal 9/20/11

There are secrets that she keeps. Some hers. Some not.

And they all could be the death of her or him or them.

So she keeps them close, tells no one, even as trust and fear and love become more than she ever thought possible. Impossible. Growing in and around her until she feels like she's drowning in the possibilities of no way out. No way in. Too far gone.

And she's already memorized the look on his face when all is revealed. When he knows the truth behind her life and lies.

She looks out the window toward the setting sun, her hands on the wheel driven by another man toward a destiny she did not want, did not ask for, but had to choose.

The choice was hers. Hers alone. But she made it before him. And her. And them.

And it fills her with a sick sickly dread at what her heart would become. Could become.

If only she hadn't made the choice. Made another choice.

Of him instead.

She refuses to look to the side, to see the man sitting next to her, his eyes grim, his smile smug. His own hands gripping her throat causing her to gasp into thin air as she drives them away from the death he caused, could cause. To her and him and them. If she doesn’t keep driving into that setting sun.

So she keeps her eyes on the black and gold of the night ahead, avoiding the eyes beside her and in her head. Two shades. Two men. Both gripping her heart in very different very painful ways. Both brought into her life by the death of another.

Love.

And hate.

And love again.

Wo Fat utters his name, “McGarrett.” And she drives a little faster, a little further into the night.

“Don’t say his name.” She finally turns her head to look into the eyes that held her tight in ways that make her fear. “That’s not part of the deal.”

She looks back toward the darkening ocean as he smiles. “It could be.”

And she grudgingly says she knows as she pulls through the gates of his home. Past guards that already know her, know her car.

“Get out.” She says, barely hanging on as he slides out and leans back in. His kiss is hot and heavy and open against her mouth. His hand real on her neck now, keeping her still, searching for a way in. To her. To him. To them.

“That’s not part of the deal either.” She says, jerking her head, her body, herself away as he laughs and replies, “It could be.” And she's sick with the knowledge that it's true, too.

Her tires bleed through the stillness of the night at her exit, her heart pounding out courage for once, needing to distance herself away from the man who claimed her. Held her tight.

She finds herself outside Steve’s home. Parked along the edge of night, she curls toward the door away from the space that had been so recently occupied by something too full of hate.

Her eyes seek and find the twisting turning shape of something more just on the other side of shades pulled closed. Shutting her out, but not enough that she can't see.

Strong. Smooth. Sure. A man sheltered from her. Safe from the danger she possessed. Posed.

She slips the car into gear and lets it pull away. Satisfied that he is, for the night, safe from her choices.

The choices that made her, him, them impossible.

 

~end~


End file.
